Hidden Memories
by IceReborn
Summary: The new generation is always bond to be stronger than the previous one! Join Uzumaki Minato, son of Naruto and Sakura and watch for yourselves. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**After so many time I've finally got the time to write again!!! I'd like to thank everyone who supported me! Now have fun and please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! You'd be crazy to think so... It belongs to a genius named Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This story takes place after my previous one " The Final Moment."**

**Yes you're right... I'm making a trilogy! Am I nuts or what?  
**

_**Hidden Memories**_

Hot! That was the word to describe the weather... There were no clouds in the blue sky, only a yellow flaming sun.

Although many civilians were complaining about the heat, in the Ninja Academy no one said a word about it... Maybe it's because today was the day where the newly graduated Ninjas were going to be placed in 3 men's cell. As always it was Iruka who had the responsibility to make the teams.

"Very well... In team 1 it's gonna be Uzumaki Minato..." Said Iruka.

The son of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura who had grown up just like his father... A prankster but he had the intelligence of Sakura. Blond wild hair and green eyes... He was all the girl's attention just like the now Anbu, Uchiha Sasuke was in his days of Academy.

"Sarutobi Yuuhi..." Chose Iruka to join team 1.

It was a beautiful girl with long black hair and the cutest face of them all. It didn't surprise no one since she was the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai. She grown up with excellent Chakra control and great Genjutsu skill.  
"What?! A girl in my team.... I hope your strong!" Shout Minato to the other side of the room where Yuuhi was.  
"Don't worry Minato-Kun. I won't be a burden" She said with a smile.

"And now the third member is..." He looked down to his list "Kimiko Ramada." he finally announced.

It was a shy but social kid with long black hair which came down to the height of his shoulders and almost covered his also black eyes. No one knew his family and for the look of it he didn't have one.

"He he... Hey team." He said with a shy smile and a wave of hand towards his teammates.

"You don't look that strong..." Pointed Minato to Ramada.

"Nice to have you in the team Ramada-Kun." Yuuhi said with a giggle.

After some time all the teams were completed and Iruka gave permission to the young ninjas to get lunch before they met their Sensei.

"Let's eat together!" Yuuhi said as she grabbed both teammates arm and dashed outside.

"H.... Hey Yuuhi! What do you think your doing?!" Cried Minato as he was being pulled by her.

"You don't need to be so harsh Yuuhi-Chan...." Ramada cried just like Minato but in a more gentle way.

"Come on guys! We are in the same team, we need to get along!" Said Yuuhi as she ran faster and faster, dragging the two boys with her to a nearby bench.

As they sat on the wooden and warm bench, Yuuhi and Ramada started to take their lunches out of their ninja bag.

"Hmm aren't you gonna eat lunch Minato?" Asked an intrigued Ramada.

"Yeah... Where's your lunch Minato-Kun?" Yuuhi also asked while eating a rice ball.

"Damn... I forgot!" Shout Minato as his stomach growled. No doubt that he was the son of Uzumaki Naruto.

In a blink of an eye the wind started to swirl faster and faster around the recent team 1 and then there was an orange flash.

"Here you go son." Said Naruto as he appeared next to Minato with his lunch on his hand.

"Wow! Thanks Dad!" Smiled the boy.

"He he. Good luck for you and for your new friends. Now I have to take care of the paperwork or your mom is gonna kill me!" Said Naruto a bit nervous and just like he showed up he disappeared.

"The Hokage is so cool!" Cheered Yuuhi with red cheeks.

"Yeah he is." Said Minato with pride.

"I think... I think it's better we get going. It's time to meet our new Sensei." Ramada spoke like he didn't want to disturb this first team moment.

"You're right Ramada-Kun!" Yuuhi got up and dragged once again the boys by the arms.

"Oh men! Not again!" Cried Minato.

When they arrived at the Academy there were already many Jounins getting in and out of their classroom with their new teams.

"I think we're late!" Screamed Yuuhi to her teammates as she rushed to the room.

They entered and instead of finding their Sensei waiting for them the only Jounin inside was Shikamaru, the man in charge of taking care of Yuuhi and Kurenai since the faithful day when Asuma was struck down by the immortal Akatsuki member... Hidan.

"Oh hey Yuuhi-Chan." He said as he patted her head.

"He he, hello Shikamaru." She replied.

Shikamaru left and so team 1 was left alone in the room, waiting for the new Sensei who for the look of it was late. They waited and waited until Minato spoke.

"I'm getting out of here! He doesn't show up!"

"D... Don't do it Minato... He must be coming in any minute." Said Ramada shyly.

"Ramada-Kun is right. We should wait a bit longer." The young Sarutobi agreed.

"We're waiting for almost 2 hours!" Grumbled Minato.

"Yo!" Said a man who just showed up at the window with an opened book named "Icha Icha Paradise" covering his face.

He closed the book and smiled to them.

"Are you our Sensei...?" Asked Minato.

"Yep." The man answered shortly.

"You don't look that though!" Minato shout again a bit disappointed for the look of his new Sensei.

"Let's go to the roof." The man said as he jumped upwards from the window to the roof.

"Better hurry." Said Yuuhi

"Y... Yeah..." Ramada agreed.

"Fine... Let's go." The Uzumaki said as he and his teammates went up the stairs that led to the roof.

When they arrived at the top, the man was leaning on a steel rail reading his book.

"Hey Ero-Sensei! We're here!" Shouted Minato.

"His just like his father...." He thought. "Okay then, sit down and lets talk" He said with what looked a smile beneath the mask.

Team 1 walked to a couple of stairs where they sat.

"Before you ask, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Now tell me your names, things you like and dislike and your dreams for the future." Kakashi said relaxed.

"My name is Uzumaki Minato, son of the Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I like to eat Ramen like my dad and to train and I don't dislike anything in particular. About my dream.... Well, I want to surpass my dad and become Hokage!" Minato answered with fire in his eyes surprising Kakashi. "This kid... His really like Naruto." Thought Kakashi once again.

"My name is Sarutobi Yuuhi! I like to hang out with my friends and my family and I hate who disrespect them. My dream is for my parents to be proud of me." She said with a cute smile.

"No doubt... She is as pretty as her mother." Thought the perverted mind of Kakashi.

"M... My name is Kimiko Ramada.... I like friendly people... and I don't really dislike anything.... And my dream is... I think I don't have one." Ramada almost whispered.

"Hmm... Okay. Looks like we're done here." Said Kakashi as he opened his book again.

"WHAT?! Just this?!" Shout Minato.

"Yep! I want you to rest... Because tomorrow you're going to be tested to see if you're worthy to be Genins. Well now... Bye" Kakashi declared and disappeared within a poof of smoke.

"Test?" Yuuhi asked to herself a bit surprised.

"Don't worry! You have the son of the Hokage on your team!" Said Minato proudly.

"He he..." Ramada laughed politely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

"Hey!!"

"Watch it kid!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"This kids these days...."

"Sorry! But I'm late for a test!" Minato rushed through the crowded streets of Konoha, bumping against one and another civilian. It's a good thing that his the son of the Hokage or else it wouldn't be so easy to just say sorry.

After some minutes running like his life depended on it, he finally arrived at the training grounds where he could see Yuuhi and Ramada but no sign of his Sensei... Kakashi was late again....

"Good morning Minato-Kun." Waved Yuuhi as she laid eyes on his exhausted frame.

"Hey... Minato." Ramada also greeted.

"Don't tell me.... Let me guess... The Ero-Sensei is late again." Minato guessed correctly as he gasped for air.

"Yep. I bet he had some important things to do." Yuuhi tried to defend their Sensei.

"And I bet his just drooling over his perverted book..." Minato replied as images of Kakashi drooling over the book appeared in his mind.

"Minato... You shouldn't talk like that.... His our Sensei after all..." Ramada whispered.

"I talk about him like I want...." Minato tried to say but stopped as soon as he felt a hand in his head.

"Yo!" Greeted Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Minato as he jumped away from Kakashi and started to point towards him "Don't ever do that gain you PERVERT! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh... I never thought that the son of the Hokage was such a scared-cat." The copy ninja joked as the rest of team 1 joined the laugh.

"SHUT UP! And why were you late?!" Minato asked with an enraged but comical expression.

"Well you see... I had to help an old woman finding her cat but then I got in a fight with the cat and he was winning so..." Kakashi tried to explain.

"LIAR! You really want us to believe that you got in a fight with a cat and you lost?! Next time you'll say that you got beat up by a cookie..." Minato interrupted.

"I don't want to be mean Kakashi-Sensei but... It's a bit hard to believe that a Jounin like yourself lost against a cat..." Yuuhi said gently.

"Fine, fine... Let's get started with the test." Said Kakashi, pulling two bells out of his pocket. "Your goal is to take this bells from me, if you succeed you'll become Genins... But you have only until noon to get them and like you can see there are only two bells. That means that the one who doesn't get a bell will go back to the Academy." Instructed Kakashi as he wrapped the bells to his waste "Everything goes... You won't have a chance if you don't come at me with the intention of killing me. So let's start!"

After the explanation the three members of team 1 were sweating all over... But just like his father it was Minato who attacked first.

"HAAAAAAAA!!" He cried as he dashed towards Kakashi with a kunai in his hand.

"Attacking me head on...? Don't expect to succeed." Warned the copy ninja.

Minato jumped forward aiming for Kakashi but for his surprise the young Uzumaki landed a few inches away and instead of attacking he dashed sideways.

"Hmm. This kid may have the personality of Naruto but he has the brain of Sakura... No doubt about it." Though Kakashi as he followed Minato's movement with his eye.

"Prepare yourself Kakashi-Sensei!" Minato warned as he increased his speed "That bell is mine!"

He jumped at Kakashi's back and trowed the kunai at his waste, However he dodged it easily by turning his upper body at Minato.

"Mine!" Screamed Minato as he prepared a punch in mid air.

Kakashi just smiled... And then he was gone.

"What?!" The surprised Minato yell surprised, crashing with the ground in a mix of dirt and sweat.

"Amazing!" Yuuhi said enthusiastically.

"Where did he go?!" Asked Minato to himself as he looked at every direction trying to find him but with no luck.

"Instead of charging at me all alone, you should fight together with your teammates.... Remember that now you're a team!" Advised Kakashi who was on top of a tree branch.

"Damn it...!" Minato roared "Come on team! Let's get those bells!"

"Okay!" Shout Yuuhi as she grabbed a bunch of shurikens from her ninja bag.

"Y... Yeah..." Murmured Ramada while he unsheathed two black daggers with a red tribal painting on them.

"Let's go!" Yell Minato.

The three of them began to move towards the tree where Kakashi jumped to. At front was of course Minato and right behind him were Yuuhi and Ramada who prepared to attack.

"He he. Looks like they really know how to work as a team afterall." Kakashi said to himself.

"Yuuhi now!" Ordered Minato.

She trowed the shurikens at Kakashi making him dodge from the tree to the ground. As soon as the deadly weapons hit the branch, Minato dashed at his opposer with his bare fist.

"Dodge this Kakashi-Sensei!" He growled, raising his arm and fisting his hand.

However Kakashi didn't move and grabbed his wrists instead.

"Not bad... But it's not enough." He said with his typical smile.

"He he..." Minato smirked for the surprise of Kakashi "Do it now Ramada!"

"Hmm?!" The copy ninja widen his eye in shock when he saw the Kimiko boy jumping at him with the two daggers pointed to his neck.

Kakashi released the grip on Minato and dodged backwards so he could be out of Ramada's range.

Ramada landed in front of Minato and immediately rushed at Kakashi with the Uzumaki dashing right behind him.

"This is not good! I think I can't dodge the two..." Thought Kakashi.

But then the most surprising thing happen... Ramada tripped on his own feet and crashed face first with the ground. Minato after seeing this, stopped in his tracks and in an amazing speed he was kicked in the head by Kakashi who saw Ramada fall as an opening.

"You should be more careful next time Ramada... If you hadn't tripped you would succeed in hitting me." Informed Kakashi with his eye in a U shape.

Minato slowly raised from the ground while grabbing his sore head.

"Damn it Ramada!" He yelled at the boy "Because of you we lost a perfect chance to get the bells!"

"Hey Minato! Don't be so harsh with Ramada-Kun... he tried his best!" Yuuhi defended.

"I... I'm... Sorry..." Ramada apologized.

"Pff... Yuuhi let's go!" Commanded Minato.

Both of them rushed at their Sensei and got involved in a Tai-Jutsu duel just to be overpowered by Kakashi. Minato and Yuuhi fell to the ground exhausted and defeated....

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! We're going back to the Academy just because we lost our perfect chance due to Ramada!" A furious Minato growled.

"It's not his fault Minato-Kun..."Said the girl.

"Well looks like you give up....?!" Kakashi was about to say but stopped due to the incredible Chakra coming from Ramada "What's with this power?! This is unbelievable..."

Kakashi looked behind to where he was standing....

Ramada was up to his feet again, his head lowered to the ground and his black hair covering his eyes. Chakra was literally getting out his body, but it wasn't normal... That Chakra was black.... Evil!

"Hey Ramada... Are you alright...?" Asked Minato a bit worried.

"Weak... My fault... I'll show you...! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Roared Ramada.

The shy boy was no more... He launched himself at Kakashi with frightening speed!

It was so fast that even a Jounin like Kakashi couldn't react in time and got punched right in the jaw, sending him backwards.

"What was that?! How can he be so strong?! I have to go all out if I want to survive against this kid..." Said Kakashi to himself.

And then he came again with the same speed! They both got into a Tai-Jutsu contest like Ramada's teammates were moments ago... The only difference was that Ramada was actually laying powerful punches and kicks all over Kakashi's body!

"I... Impossible... How can Ramada-Kun go head on with Kakashi-Sensei when both of us got our ass kicked...?" Questioned a shocked Yuuhi.

"I honestly don't.... Know...." Was all Minato could say as he laid eyes on the true power of his teammate.

Kakashi was struggling against him, barely avoiding his punches and kicks until Ramada saw an opening and tried to punch him in the face. The only thing the copy ninja could do was to try blocking the hit by crossing his arms. He waited for the overwhelming punch which never came... As he removed his arms from his front he saw Ramada slowly reaching for the bells making him jump away of the Kimiko boy.

"What are you waiting for? Fight me serious Kakashi-Sensei..." Ramada calmly spoke.

"It can't be helped... I have to put this kid in order before his power corrupts his mind!" He thought as he stretched his arm and opened his palm. Chakra started to swirl in his palm at amazing speed.

"That's... That's my father Jutsu!" Minato whispered.

"RASENGAN" Cried Kakashi as he dashed towards Ramada, who instead of dodging started to make hand seals.

"I can see you're going easy on me since that's not your main Jutsu." Commented Ramada as he jumped upwards "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

"Impossible! How can he do that Jutsu?! That's the Uchiha's main Jutsu...."

Ramada released a huge fire ball which aimed to burn everything that stood beneath him!

"Shit! I have to dispel this Rasengan or I'm done for it!"

But it was too late... The Katon quickly reached the Rasengan making a huge swirl of hell burning fire which consumed Kakashi completely.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Cried both Minato and Yuuhi.

As Ramada landed on the ground, he just stood there watching the fire burning every inch of life in that training ground.... His black eyes reflecting the power of those flames... And then he laughed!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was so loud that it could be heard all around Konoha.

But from behind an arm grabbed him around the neck!

"You need to calm down Ramada... breath..." It was Kakashi's voice, he was still alive.

"How... Are you... Alive...?" Growled Ramada just before he pass out.

"I'm sure I felt this Chakra before..." Cotempleted Kakashi not taking eye from the boy's now serene expression.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Shout Minato as he and Yuuhi rushed to his side.

"What happen to Ramada...?" Asked the young girl with her hands together near her chest.

"It was nothing... I'm going to take him to the hospital. You can go home now." Said Kakashi, placing Ramada on his shoulder.

"What?! What about the test?" Minato soon interveined.

"All three of you passed the test... You're now Genins. Now go home." He said one last time as he left with Ramada to the hospital.

"Well atleast we're Genins..." Said Yuuhi trying to light the mood.

"Yeah... Come on let's go home" And so both of them walked home but not withouth a glance over the burned field.

"What are you... Ramada?" Asked Minato to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A thoughtful Kakashi watched Ramada who now was resting in the hospital bed.

"What power does this kid hold...? When I first saw him I was sure that he was just at the average level. But seeing him facing me with that ease... Who are you Ramada?" Kakashi reflected not taking eye from the boy's sleeping frame.

"I never thought that you would get your ass kicked by a kid Kakashi-Sensei. Even without the Sharingan you're one of the strongest Shinobis I've met." A voice spoke behind him making him turn his head to see who it was.

"Naruto... Or do you prefer Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi commented with a weak smile.

"He he, Naruto is just fine... But now tell me what happen." Naruto replied.

"This kid, Kimiko Ramada, released an abnormal amount of Chakra when he plus his team were doing the bell test..." Said the copy ninja in a serious tone.

"Abnormal Chakra? Can it be that his a Jinchuuriki...?" Naruto asked as he observed Ramada.

"It was different... The Chakra that he was releasing was pitch black and he changed his personality completely. His a shy and quiet kid, but when he was like that... He became arrogant and overconfident." Kakashi informed.

"Kimiko Ramada... I don't have any special information about him, I just know that his an orphan of unknown parents. But don't worry, I'll have Sakura-Chan to check on him later. Now go home and rest Kakashi-Sensei... It's an order, he he." Said the Hokage as he started to leave the hospital room.

"Okay. Thanks Naruto." Said Kakashi.

"Don't mention it!" Waved Naruto as he left.

Kakashi stayed just a bit longer and then he also left the sleeping boy, or that was what he thought... Ramada was wide awake and heard every word.

"Jinchuuriki...? I don't know what it is but... I've heard it somewhere and feels like it's important." Ramada said to himself as he looked outside admiring the final rays of sun of the day.

As the sun faded and the moon raised at all of its glory, Ramada felt his head burning from the inside! He couldn't take it anymore so he trowed the white sheets away and jumped out of the window to the gloomy night.

Step by step he made its away around the empty streets of Konoha, eyes laid on the ground and his mind on the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi.

"I'm sure I've heard it... Jinchuuriki... Jinchuuriki..." He thought at the same time as he passed beneath the looming and dominant Hokage Mountain. The moonlight shone strangely at one of the Hokage's face... The founder of Konoha and one of the strongest Shinobis that ever lived... Hashirama Senju , the first Hokage.

This is not the first time nor the second time that Ramada seen the face of the First Hokage but this time it was different... He stared at it with wide painful eyes.

Without warning he grabbed his chest and his head! It was like all of his inside was being burned by pain. Blood poured down from his eyes, from his nose, from his ears and mouth creating a bed of blood on the ground! And then he saw it... Some hidden memories that were kept deep inside of his mind, they showed up like small but aching flashbacks.

_**Flashback**_

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

"_The Senju will fall at my feet!!"_

"_Kyuubi I order you to attack!!"_

_**ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR**_

"_I'll kill you Hashirama! I've sacrificed too much to lose to you now!"_

"_YAAAACKKKKKKK"_

"**I'm sorry but this is the end... for the sake of Konoha and for the sake of your clan!"**

_And then it rain blood...._

**End of Flashback**

"Why... Has this man.... Caused me so much... PAIN!!" He screamed with his eyes completely blank and blood dripping out from every orifice, suddenly crashing with the bloodied floor as he lost his mind to the dark and went unconscious a second time this day.

Now in the hospital, Sakura opened the door to Ramada's room and what she saw was an empty bed and the window wide open.

"What the...?" She blurt out, dashing trough the door.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking on the hospital corridor with a pensive look until he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" He waved at her but when she saw him it was too late and so she bumped into him, trowing both of them to the floor.

"Sakura-Chan you should watch your step... that hurt."

"Ramada ran away from his room!" Was her words instead of an apology since there was no time for that.

"What?!" Naruto said shocked.

"I was going to check his room and when I got in there it was empty and the window open." She explained.

"So this means..." Naruto stood up and grabbed Sakura "We have to find him!" And then they disappeared in an orange flash.

Some time passed but the young couple succeeded in finding the boy near the Hokage Mountain.

"What happen to him...? Blood is dripping from every inch of his face!" Naruto said astonished.

"I don't know..." She said as she checked on him "But we have to get him to the hospital."

Naruto grabbed Ramada's waste and Sakura's wrist and did that Jutsu once again, Transporting themselves instantly to the Hospital.

As they arrived to the room, Sakura laid the boy on the bed and started to use her medical Jutsu to stop the bleeding.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Asked Naruto who now was leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"I think so. He just needs some rest... But it's weird. Don't you know something about this kid Naruto?" She questioned.

"Nope... But I'll have my eyes on him in the future." He said as he moved outside the room "Go home Sakura-Chan."

"You're not coming?" She asked him as she moved close to him.

"I still have some paper work to do... Being Hokage is so cool but sometimes it's so boring." He complained, dropping his shoulders in exhaustion.

"But you're the best at it... Naruto-Kun." She kissed him on the lips.

"Only you Sakura-Chan... To make me this happy!" He smiled

"Baka!" She shout with a clear blush on her cheeks.

"Kiss Minato goodnight for me."

"I will."

"I love you!" He said with a bright smile.

"I..." She tried to say but he was gone "... Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I hope you're enjoying this so far!**

Knock! Knock!

Someone was knocking at the Hokage's office door where Naruto was taking care of paper work, well at least until he fell asleep...

"Hmm?! Damn I fell asleep...!" He grumbled, losing balance in his chair and crashing with the floor "Ouch! Come on in."

The man slowly opened the door.

As the door was wide open, Naruto looked at it with wide eyes... Behind it was only a vile shadow with blood red eyes staring at him with a murder intent!

"...You?! H... How can it be?! I've killed you! YOU WERE DEAD!" Naruto shouted, his body shaking with fear.

"Don't you get it? I can't die just like that..." The man stepped forward, revealing his face "...Not until i get what I want, your Bijuu!" spoke the devilish voice of Uchiha... Madara!

"Never!" Naruto shout as he stood up and rushed at Madara.

A Rasengan was formed in his right palm and with a mighty impulse he punished the Uchiha.

But strangely there was no blood. Instead what leaked from the wound was red Chakra...

"T... This Chakra... This is the Kyuubi's Chakra!" The blond said shocked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should already know that..." Madara lifted his arm "... You're weak!" then with a swift move of his arm, he pierced Naruto's chest! He slowly twisted his heart making Naruto scream in agony.

"Can you feel it... Uzumaki? The pain? That's not even half of what Konoha made me go through! I'll make you suffer! I'll kill your precious friends! I'll kill your wife and I'll kill your son! I'll leave you in the forlorn misery and then... Then you'll see my true power, the power of Uchiha Madara!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed once again, seeing his life passing in front of him.

Madara removed his arm from his chest, grabbing Naruto's still beating bloodied heart, making the blond watch it with his own eyes!

"Hey Dobe! Wake up!" Spoke the voice of Sasuke.

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and jumped backwards, falling to the floor.

"M... Madara... He... Where is he?!" He yelled, looking around the room.

"Madara? I think you've killed him some years ago..." Sasuke said sarcastically as he took off his Anbu mask "You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare...? But it felt so real! He was there and he took my heart off..." Naruto explained as he started to control his breathing.

"Looks like all of this paper work is driving you crazy..."

"Yeah maybe... Forget it. So what are you doing here Sasuke?" Asked the Hokage, sitting in front of his desk.

"I've heard that team 1 was going on a mission tomorrow..." Sasuke began to explain.

"Not anymore... They miss one member, Kimiko Ramada."

"So I've heard. That's why I'm here... I want to go on this mission in Ramada's place." Sasuke declared.

"Hmm?! And why would you do that?" The surprised blond asked.

"The mission is to deliver some of Konoha's money to Amegakure no Sato so they can rebuilt their village and add them as our allies, am I right?"

"Yes it is... Since Pain is dead, they want to make Amegakure a prosperous village and having them as our allies will bring great benefits. But what about it?" Naruto asked.

"There's someone in that village that I want to meet..." Sasuke simply and mysteriously answered.

"Someone you want to meet...? Why come?" Naruto insisted.

"He knew my brother... I want to ask him some stuff." The Uchiha clarified.

"Very well... You're allowed to go. With you on this mission there won't be any problem whatsoever." Said Naruto with a smile which Sasuke replied as well.

"Having you Sasuke on my team again... This will bring back memories." Spoke Kakashi who showed up at the window.

"Same here... Kakashi-Sensei." Said the Uchiha, placing his mask on and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you should talk with Ramada before you go. I don't want to explain to that kid why his team went on a mission without him..." Naruto advised.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk with him right now, Sakura told me that his awake for some hours now."

"Good luck dealing with him, he he." The blond laughed.

"It shouldn't be that hard... I've dealt with you after all." Kakashi smiled, getting out of the front door.

"What did he meant with that...?" The Hokage thought with a comical face.

**-Hospital Room-**

Ramada was laying on his bed, looking at the white ceiling.

"Can I come in?" The copy ninja asked, leaning on the door.

"Kakashi-Sensei... Y... Yes of course." Allowed Ramada as he turned his attention to his Sensei.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm fine... And I'm sorry for what happened... I don't know what gotten into me and..." Ramada tried to explain.

"It's okay Ramada... It's not your fault." Kakashi interrupted with a smile.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." The boy thought with a smile of his.

"Now onto my main visit subject... Tomorrow team 1 will be in charge of a mission at Amegakure and since you're in no conditions of fighting, Uchiha Sasuke will take your place... I'm sorry." Kakashi told the boy.

"He he... No problem..." Ramada replied with a defeated look.

"I'll leave now so you can rest..." Said Kakashi leaving the room.

At that moment the defeated look turned into an angry one!

"Why am I always left behind?!" He shout to himself, grabbing a hand full of the white sheets "This hidden power... I'll show Konoha that I'm not a drop out!"


End file.
